Lucky 38
(exterior) (cassino) (basement) (cocktail lounge) (control room) (penthouse) (presid. suite) |terminal =Entradas de terminal do Lucky 38 |footer = }} O Lucky 38 é um hotel e cassino na New Vegas Strip em 2281. É ocupado apenas por Mr. House, o governante de New Vegas, e seus securitrons. Background O elemento mais proeminente dos céus de New Vegas, o Lucky 38 é uma relíquia do pré-Guerra e um monumento resistente à visão de Mr. House sobre Las Vegas: luxo sem decadência, refinamento sem elitismo, classe sem esnobismo. Mas assumir que isso é só um cassino é errôneo, visto que nos anos que antecederam a guerra, Robert House modificou o edifício completamente na preparação para a guerra nuclear que estava por vir. Precisos canhões lasers de longo alcance ligados aos centros de processamento em massa foram instalados no topo da torre para defender o Mojave contra ogivas nucleares. Uma instalação de armazenamento subterrânea para os securitrons foi construída nas fundações. Mas a maior maravilha do cassino é a razão por trás da retirada de Mr. House da sociedade: uma câmera de preservação construída no núcleo do piso da penthouse, onde House sacrificou seu corpo em troca da imortalidade. Conectado ao mainframe do Lucky 38 e ao seu núcleo de energia, ele estava pronto para enfrentar o apocalipse, exceto por um último item: um upgrade de sistema operacional para o Lucky 38, contido na ficha de platina. A ficha nunca chegou. Forçado a trabalhar com um sistema operacional inferior, Mr. House, no entanto, conseguiu destruir a maioria das ogivas direcionadas ao Mojave, mas eventualmente ele sofreu uma falha crítica no sistema e foi forçado a entrar em coma. O Lucky 38 ficou em silêncio e por quase dois séculos permaneceu dormente entre as ruínas de Vegas. Apenas o estranho securitron, controlado por Mr. House após ele ter acordado em 2130, deixa o local ocasionalmente para inspecionar a wasteland e trazer notícias dos desenvolvimentos. A torre veio à vida em 2274, quando securitrons detectaram batedores da NCR na Hoover Dam. Um exército de securitrons saiu do Lucky 38, destruindo rapidamente tribais hostis na Strip e assegurando a localidade. Então, Mr. House fechou um acordo com as três maiores tribos, abastecendo-os com roupas, ferramentas e suprimentos de estoques do Lucky 38, em troca da renovação da cidade e se preparando para a chegada da NCR. O Lucky 38 mais um vez tornou-se o símbolo de New Vegas, sob o domínio de seu misterioso líder. Ninguém pôs os pés dentro da torre desde então. Em 2281, o Lucky 38 permanece fechado ao público. Ninguém sabe o que há lá dentro. Layout Cassino A porta de entrada leva ao piso do cassino, com mesas de apostas e caça-niqueis que não podem ser jogados. A vazia sala do caixa é à esquerda. Os armários de armas são seguros e podem ser usados como alternativa ao armazenamento na Suíte Presidencial, onde companheiros podem pegar itens. Acima da sala do caixa está um salão VIP, onde um terminal que é usado na quest The Moon Comes Over the Tower pode ser encontrado. No centro do cassino é o elevador. Para usá-lo, você deve falar com Victor enquanto House estiver vivo, mas, caso contrário, o jogador pode operá-lo diretamente. Cocktail lounge O cocktail lounge é próximo ao topo do Lucky 38, abaixo da penthouse. Companheiros não são permitidos lá dentro, e serão deixados na sala anterior. A sala é preenchida com mesas vazias, caixas registradoras com pequenas quantidades de dinheiro do pré-Guerra, máquinas caça-niqueis não jogáveis, e outros itens diversos variados. Há um cofre trancado no nível "Average" com um saque decente dentro. O Snow globe - Test Site pode ser encontrado aqui, escondido atrás de uma das caixas registradoras. Há também uma briefcase trancada no nível "Hard" contendo 3 C-4s, um detonator, e uma silenced .22 pistol com algumas munições. Penthouse A penthouse é o nível mais alto do Lucky 38. Companheiros não são permitidos lá dentro, assim como no cocktail lounge. O centro de controle do Mr. House é localizado aqui, descendo as escadas à esquerda do elevador. Jane está bem na frente do elevador, esperando para coletar quaisquer globos de neve. À esquerda existe um quarto. As prateleiras estão cheias de livros do pré-Guerra. Ao contrário do cocktail lounge, existe uma parede que impede as pessoas de circularem a sala inteira; isso esconde o elevador para a sala de controle. Um terminal para abrir o caminho para o elevador está à esquerda do centro de controle do Mr. House. O terminal requer uma skill de Science de nível 75, a ficha de platina, ou o Lucky 38 VIP Keycard para operar. Dentro há dois Securitrons. Usar o terminal abre uma porta escondida, fazendo com que os Securitrons fiquem hostis. Entretanto, ao sair da sala (pegar o elevador para o térreo e voltar), os Securitrons não estarão mais hostis para com o Courier. Presidential suite A Presidential Suite torna-se disponível imediatamente após a primeira interação do Courier com o Mr. House. É bastante espaçosa, consistindo de cinco quartos. Há o quarto principal (que contém uma cama do jogador), o quarto de visitas, a cozinha e sala de jantar, a sala de estudos, e o banheiro (que tem água limpa). Há comida e bebidas na geladeira. Todo o armazenamento é seguro. Armazenamento adicional pode ser comprado através de um terminal à esquerda do quarto principal, assim como uma mesa de trabalho. Todos os companheiros inativos podem ser enviados para a presidential suite no lugar de suas casas. Companheiros inativos irão caminhar, falar um com o outro, e ocasionalmente sentar nas cadeiras ou dormir. No entanto, eles irão pegar coisas armazenadas na suite, desde que os itens não sejam considerados roubados e o Courier esteja presente na suíte no momento. Normalmente eles se limitam a pegar comida e bebida, mas eles também podem pegar armas. Loot notável * Golden Gloves - na seção VIP do cassino, próximo ao terminal. * Snow globe - Test Site - no cocktail lounge, atrás de uma das três caixas registradoras. * Briefcase trancada no nível "Hard" contendo a revista ¡La Fantoma! e C-4 plastic explosive no cocktail lounge. Da entrada do elevador, na terceira mesa & sofá à direita. * Jake Juice - em uma mesa na presidential suite. * Uma grande quantidade de álcool, assim como uma das maiores fontes de absinthe no jogo (próximo ao Atomic wrangler), nas prateleiras do centro do cocktail lounge. * 38 maços de pre-War money podem ser encontrados ao longo do cassino. Anotações * Victor explica que companheiros não podem visitar a penthouse. Isso é válido mesmo se o Mr. House é assassinado ou incapacitado. Isso também se aplica ao cocktail lounge. Os companheiros permanecerão onde quer que o jogador os tenha deixado (geralmente no cassino ou na presidential suite) em modo de espera. O jogador deve retornar a eles e pedi-los para que sigam, usando o menu de companheiro, antes que eles o sigam novamente. * O poster do Lucky 38 em 2025 mostrado na abertura na verdade não está no jogo. * O telhado do Lucky 38 está equipado com lasers que foram projetados para abater mísseis durante a Grande Guerra. * O reator do Lucky 38 é poderoso o suficiente para enviar um sinal para o Fort para ativar o securitron vault. * O cassino e presidential suite podem parecer muito escuros quando "Screen Effects" estão configurados em "None" ou "Bloom". Para consertar isso, escolha "HDR". * A maioria dos itens no cassino podem ser pegos sem perda de Karma. * O design do Lucky 38 torna impossível o segundo elevador para o Mr. House existir. * O cassino inteiro pode ser usado como casa pelo jogador, assim como todos os containers de armazenamento em todos os níveis são seguros. * As portas do Lucky 38 fazem o mesmo barulho que vidros fazem ao serem atingidos por balas. * Ao deixar o Lucky 38 pela primeira vez, todos os NPCs na Strip estarão olhando para o Courier e irão comentar sobre ele ter sido o primeiro a ser visto saindo do cassino. Isso também resulta em aumento da fama na Strip. * Se o jogador usar o bug do Complimentary voucher para escalar a frente do Lucky 38 acima das portas de entrada, é possível ir para baixo do cassino e encontrar um computador, nomeado de "Tops Radio", com apenas alguns diálogos. * As outras portas no cassino não podem ser abertas. * Se os securitrons forem mortos, a tela do Mr. House irá exibir "connection lost". * O Lucky 38 é a estrutura mais alta no Mojave Wasteland e pode ser visto de longas distâncias. * A porta de entrada do Lucky 38 é diferente no interior, o que parece ser uma porta de madeira. * O interior do Lucky 38 é o único cassino que não possui uma música de fundo, tal como o Tops ou o Vikki and Vance Casino possuem. Ao invés disso, o Lucky 38 possui apenas música ambiente. Aparições O Lucky 38 aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas e no Pip-Boy minigame Atomic Command em Fallout 4. Por trás das cenas * O nome "Lucky 38" é uma referência aos 38 números na mesa da roulette. O letreiro parece uma roleta, e o topo da torre é modelado na mesma forma. Posters do Lucky 38 do pré-Guerra tem o slogan: "Take her for a spin!". * O edifício se assemelha com o cassino da vida real Stratosphere Las Vegas e com o Space Needle, assim como o agora demolido Landmark Hotel and Casino. ** Curiosamente, o Landmark Hotel and Casino foi comprado em 1969 pelo milionário Howard Hughes, o qual foi a base para a personalidade do Mr. House. * James Garcia criou o modelo 3D do letreiro de neon do Lucky 38.James Garcia's portfolio Bugs * Se você tentar falar com Victor, ele não faz nada. Pegue um companheiro, traga-o para o Lucky 38 e diga "Time to part ways". Isso deve fazer Victor falar. * Ao sair do Lucky 38, o jogo congela ou para de funcionar - não apenas isso, mas também o arquivo do auto-save torna-se corrompido. Isso pode ser contornado usando o comando movetoqt para passar pela porta do cassino e teletransportar para o alvo do marcador de quest. Galeria Lucky 38 vista.jpg Fallout New Vegas Lucky 38 Casino.jpg|O andar principal do cassino Lucky 38 Cocktail Lounge.jpg|O Cocktail Lounge Lucky 38 penthouse.jpg|A Lucky 38 penthouse Lucky38 Presidential Suite.png|A Lucky 38 presidential suite FNV-CE-PlayingCard-Lucky38.png|A carta de baralho do Lucky 38 da edição de colecionador do jogo Lucky38New.png|Um artigo de jornal sobre o Lucky 38 Lucky38New2.png|Um artigo de jornal sobre o Lucky 38 FNV Lucky 38 Postcard.png|Um cartão postal do pré-Guerra com o Lucky 38 Lucky38Ad.png|Um cartaz de propaganda do Lucky 38 Lucky38Ad2.png|Um cartaz de propaganda do Lucky 38 Lucky38Ad3.png|Um letreiro de propraganda do Lucky 38 FNV Lucky 38 header casino.jpg|Painel no andar do cassino Fallout New Vegas Lucky 38 Sign 2.jpg|O Lucky 38 visto por fora FalloutNV 2011-06-22 18-40-14-96.jpg|O Lucky 38 visto da Strip à noite Lucky 38.jpg|O interior do Lucky 38 visto na cena de abertura do Fallout: New Vegas securitron outside of lucky 38.jpg|Um securitron do lado de fora do Lucky 38 Lucky38ControlRoom.jpg|A Lucky 38 control room Lucky 38 VIP bar.jpg Lucky 38 inside balcony.jpg Lucky 38 dawn.jpg Lucky 38 bar.jpg Lucky 38 upward look night.jpg Lucky 38 from Fabulous sign.jpg Lucky 38 upward look.png The Lucky 38 Gomorrah view.jpg FNV loading billboard04.jpg|Propaganda do Lucky 38 na tela de carregamento FNV loading desktop05.jpg Tops radio.jpg|''Tops radio'' Referências de:Lucky 38 en:Lucky 38 es:Lucky 38 fr:Lucky 38 pl:Lucky 38 ru:Лаки 38 uk:Лаки 38 zh:幸运38赌场 Categoria:Lucky 38